A Second Chance
by x2014
Summary: In the rapidly developing village of Mori, an exhausted Isabelle finds her already unbearable workload increasing. Meanwhile, the village Mayor, distracted by the new developments in Mori, is increasingly abandoning his job duty. Isabelle starts to question whether the life of a secretary is for her, or if there is something more fulfilling to do with her life.


**Authors Note: Welcome to my story! This is my first time publishing fiction publicly. I normally write non-fiction, and I wanted a different change in writing scenery. Since this is my first time writing fiction, please do not enter this with high hopes, as there is still a lot I need to learn. Any review of this work is much appreciated.**

**As for the story: I frequently played Animal Crossing: New Leaf on and off throughout, and after university and was always interested in what Isabelle would look like behind the scenes. Since I did not see any fan fictions with this perspective, I thought I would make an attempt at writing my own perspective on what this may look like. Happy reading!**

Chapter 1:

*_beep_ _**BEEP**_*

…

*_beep_ _**BEEP**_*

…

*_bee_ \- **THWACK***

"Ugh" Isabelle groaned. In her drowsy stupor, Isabelle attempted to look at her nuisance of an alarm clock, only to be met by the incendiary feeling in her eyes, screaming for her body to return to sleep. At this feeling Isabelle winced, and tried rubbing her eyes to make the sensation go away, only for her eyes to retaliate back in more pain.

It was an enticing thought; indeed, Isabelle could not remember the last time she had slept for eight hours, let alone took a vacation day. Nearly drifting off in a blissful slumber, Isabelle's glossy eyes shot open in a panic. Not that there was anyone intruding in her bedroom, nor her residence, as Isabelle lived in a room in the town hall, and the town hall was one of the most secure locations in the village of Mori. Nor was it Digby, who was usually stumbling around the back halls of the town hall preparing himself to man the gates of the Happy Home Showcase.

"The Reset Surveillance Centre" Isabelle whispered to herself.

Isabelle inwardly cursed herself – how could she forget to assemble a folder on the Surveillance Centre for the Mayor? The costs, who recommended the project, all these documents were either spread haphazardly on her already cluttered desk or were yet to be reviewed and printed off. Looking to her left, Isabelle groggily squinted at her alarm clock to decipher what time it was:

"**6:03 A.M**"

"I'm running late" Isabelle lamented.

Isabelle tossed her sheets off her bed, lurched herself into a sitting position on her bedside, and took a deep breath to prepare the day. She closed her eyes, breathed in through her nose for five seconds, and exhaled through her mouth, and plastered a smile on her face that could rival a flight attendant. Isabelle looked at the figure sitting on the bed through her mirror, and while the figure had an award winning smile, the demeanor contradicted such a positive display: Isabelle's fur was starting to grow out long; her eyes - puffy and glossy, and her claws were in need of a manicure treatment from absentmindedly scratching the underside of her desk due to stress.

"I really need to submit a request for a vacation day or two."

The thought of a vacation ignited a spark in Isabelle's sleep deprived, exhausted body, and Isabelle went through her morning routine in record time. She rinsed off her fur, brushed out the knots, and tied her hair in her signature bell look. She burst from the washroom, skidding around the corner of the small hallway. Perhaps a bit too hard, as Isabelle, not noticing her paws were slightly damp, lost her footing and nearly collided into Digby.

"Wha.. Isabelle SLOW DOWN!" Digby cried.

"Sorry! Going to submit my va-AUGH" Isabelle cried as she twirled around Digby, but ended up toppling into a wall, and falling right on her ass.

"Owowowow" Isabelle winced, feeling the bruises that were already starting to form on her left elbow and temple.

"Are you okay?" A worried Digby exclaimed. "I know you're passionate about your job, but don't you think you need to take it a bit easier? Here, let me peek at your arm" A concerned Digby proceeded to examine Isabelle's arm to see if there was any major damage, but thankfully only saw some light bruising and swelling. "How late were you up last night Isabelle?" Digby questioned.

Isabelle sheepishly tried to avert Digby's gaze, only for Digby to trace her movements.

"Isabelle" Digby sternly stated, with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Umm…" Isabelle quietly replied

…

Seeing as there was no way out of the situation she was in, Isabelle dropped her head in defeat, and mumbled ever so quietly,

"Around 3 A.M."

Digby's face dropped in worry at this news, but not entirely in surprise. Digby glimpsed at his wristwatch,

"And do you know what time it is now?"

"Not too long past six A.M?"

"You're running on less than three hours of sleep Isabelle."

"So?"

"So?!" A visibly exasperated Digby nearly yelled. "You're literally working yourself to death Isabelle! Half the time you skip breakfast, and only run off a mocha until lunch, that is if you eat lunch. And in the event you do eat, you usually eat at your desk while working. You just don't stop!" Digby looked down to see Isabelle in a state of disheveled, damp shock on the floor, in her pajamas, with tears forming in her eyes.

Guilt washed over Digby, and felt as though someone used a pitfall on his stomach.

"Look I really didn't mean to raise my voice Issy, I..."

"I get it" a defeated Isabelle softly uttered through now flowing tears. "I... I..."

Digby kneeled on the floor beside his sobbing twin sister, and wrapped her in a tight embrace, feeling her tears slowly soak through to his right shoulder."It wasn't right for me to raise my voice that way, especially when I know how much stress you've been under with the amount of new responsibilities that come with the development of Mori." Digby soothed. "But I am concerned about you Isabelle; your health, your well being, you're slowly losing that bubbly, positive personality that I know and love about you." At this comment Isabelle tightened her grip on Digby. Digby inched away from Isabelle to look at her tear stained face, "Look, why don't I pick us up some breakfast at the Roost, on me. I want you to take your time before you go to work today; take some time to ground yourself. I'll meet you at your desk at 8 A.M." At this, Isabelle nodded weakly.

"And I'll be at your work at 4:30 P.M. I think it would do you well to get out of the office, on time and relax."

"If you say so" Isabelle replied, and slowly a smile crept across her face.

"Thank you, Digby."


End file.
